Can You Bleed Like Me?
by Cass The Homicidal Maniac
Summary: Koral is in her teenage years, coping with a relation with her aspergers.
1. Chapter 1

I've decided to make a sequel! This is Koral's teenage years as she copes with Aspergers as a teen, the first chapter will be an intro then we'll get to the real stuff!

* * *

She rolled up her sleeves, taking her father's scissors to her left wrist, the blade glided as a crimson substance dripped from her cut.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?" she began crying, "Why can't you just go away."

_But Koral, no one loves you, you're too different_

_Slowly create pain then kill yourself, that's the only option for you._

"SHUT UP!" Koral exclaimed, throwing the scissors, crying, she hated being alone, they wouldn't go away. She looked up at a dark figure, his long slender finger tipped her face up.

"Koral, dear." The figure said, "We will never go away." He gave a toothy grin, fangs showed with his grin.

"I just want to be normal…why can't you all just leave me alone?"

"Because, Koral…we're a part of you…"

* * *

That was the intro, like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! (Also, it's supposed to be confusing at first, you'll see why later)


	2. Chapter 2

My second chapter of this god forsaken fanfic…enjoy…

* * *

"I'm off to work, Koral. Your mother will be home later this evening!" SpongeBob exclaimed placing his Krusty Krab hat uniform on, Koral's eyes widened; being alone…she despised it. They always come when she's alone.

"Are you sure you have to work, daddy?" she asked as her father gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Somebody's gotta pay the bills, Koralette." And with that he shouted an I'm ready and slammed the door.

_Koral…_

She looked up and behind her, his face stained with blood, and more blood oozing from his face, he gave his fanged smile, pointing to the kitchen knives.

_You know what you must do, Koral._

She obeyed him, rolling up her pink sleeve she forced the knife to her wrists, guiding it across.

_Soon you'll be going down the road, you're doing well, Koralette._

Tears streamed down her face, she looked at the figure.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, as the figure leaned its hideous face closer.

_I'm doing it for you, Koral. I care about you, not those creatures that call themselves your parents._

"They love me!"

_Do they, Koral?_

Koral looked down as the figure smiled again.

_One more cut ought to do it._

Again, the blade glided across her wrists as she began tearing. Why did she listen to this creature? Blood was oozing from her wounds as the creature guided her to the sink.

_We don't want anyone to know, Koral._

She turned the water on, and gently let the blood wash off, her eyes were red and puffy as the creature led her to her bedroom.

_Do what you wish, Koral, but remember I'm watching you_

And with that the creature made its way to a corner of Koral's room as the frightened teen looked around, tears began escaping her eyes, what did this creature want from her? She cried and cried and cried herself to sleep. She woke up moments later, her light was off, the creature still stood there, it smiled.

_I'm watching you, Koralette._

Koral jumped from her bed and ran downstairs of the pineapple home and into the living room, she gasped at the figure sitting on the sofa.

"Mom!" she exclaimed, giving the squirrel a big hug as Sandy giggled.

"Good evening, Koral." Her mother began, giving her only daughter a hug, "What are ya'll doing awake?"

"It was… a bad dream." Koral lied, honestly, she wasn't ready to tell her mother about the creature.

"Wanna tell me about it?" her mother asked as Koral gave a fake smile, shaking her head.

"It's nothing, mom. Honest." Her mother just smiled and nodded, patting the seat next to her.

"Your dad'll be home soon." Her mother said as she pushed the play button on the remote watching old home videos of her when she was a newborn.

"Hey, mom?"

"Yeah, Koral?" Koral looked down then looked back up in curiosity.

"Why…why did you have me?" she asked as her mother paused the blu-ray player looking down at her daughter, smiling.

"Well you see, Koral…it was…well…your father and I decided to have a baby." Koral blinked.

"But I remember when I was ten you said something about an experiment and…chimps…what are chimps anyways, mom?" Sandy just smiled and brought her daughter closer.

"Chimps are…you know what, you'll see them eventually."

"I will?" Koral asked as her mother just giggled.

"Of course! They're my bosses! They'll be here in a few days to check out a few of my latest inventions and experiments!" and with that she pressed the play button again, Koral was still a baby in the TV.

"I'm home family!" SpongeBob exclaimed as Koral ran up to him to give him a hug.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed as he returned the hug, Sandy came in moments later to give him a hug.

"Well Koral, it's bed time!" SpongeBob exclaimed making Koral's eyes widen, she hated going to bed, more came out at night.

"Can't I just…uh…" Koral began, but was cut off by her father.

"Oh-ho, Koral." He began, petting her head, "Young ladies who are thirteen, do not NEED to be up late!"

"Besides…" her mother continued, "You have school tomorrow."

"It's not that…" Koral said, "…It's…oh nothing."

"What? What is it? Are you being bullied again?" her mother asked an angry look on her face.

"I swear if anyone is bullying you, they're gonna get a butt whoppin!" she exclaimed, making a fist and punching it in her hand.

"No, mom, no one is bullying me…it's nothing, honest!" Koral exclaimed, her mother's face calmed down a bit as her father gave a worried look.

"Okay, but if something is bothering you, I'm right down the hall and your mother is in her treedome." Her father said, her mother giving her a hug, walking her upstairs into her room, hugging her again.

"Good night, Koral." Her mother said as her father walked in her room, kissing her forehead.

"We love you, Koral." Her father said, turning off the light as Koral looked towards her opened closet door.

There, with a rope around the neck, hung a dead fish.

* * *

OMG! Like it? Yes? Then review!


	3. Chapter 3

Mother fucker, I'm awesome!

No you're not dude, don't lie!

Anyway, here is chapter 3!

* * *

Koral just stared at the hanging fish, his large eyes looked at her.

"Koral." It said, "Remember, we're watching you!"

"Why can't you go the heck away?" Koral asked, her tears flooding her eyes.

"How many times must we tell you, Koral? We're a part of you."

"No!" Koral began, "You're just my imagination!"

"Or are we, Koral?" Koral's tears started leaking down her face as she threw her pillow at the hanging fish, the fish just smiled.

"Bad idea, Koral." It said as it glided towards her, its sharp claws glowed as it sliced Koral's wrists.

The bloody scissors in Koral's hand dropped as she stared at her wound then towards her closet, the hanging fish just smiled.

"I told you, Koral, bad idea." Koral just dropped in her bed, covering her head with her blankets, holding her wounds.

"Go away." Koral began, crying slightly, "Just go away." In addition, with that she closed her eyes, falling asleep.

Her dream was the most gruesome she has ever had, and she has had some gruesome dreams.

In her dreams, she was like Plankton, her eyes turned from blue to red as scarlet. She was choking her friend, Madison, Madison's eyes became blood shot red, and blood began dripping from her mouth.

She looked over, her eyes still cold and scarlet, over to her best friend, Ricky, he was chopped to bits, blood surrounded him, and Gilbert was her slave, in a shock collar.

Koral rose from her bed, sweat dripped from her pores as she began breathing heavily. She looked at her clock, noticing it was just a minute until she had to get up. She looked towards her closet, the hanging fish was gone, but the cloaked stranger was in its place.

_After school, Koral._ It said, its mouth not moving, but smiling, its bloody fangs showing. Koral just crept close to her closet, pulling the nearest long sleeve pinstripe dress from her closet, rushing towards her dresser, pulling a pair of white leggings from the dresser, then grabbing a pair of white socks she rushed to the bathroom to get dressed and brush her teeth and such like that. After dressing, she walked back to her room to put on a pair of black knee-high winter boots before rushing downstairs very quickly, her father making himself some coffee.

"Good morning, Koral!" her father exclaimed, kissing her forehead as Koral gave him a hug, walking over to the refrigerator taking out a carton of orange juice, pouring some in a glass as her mother walked in.

"Morning you two." She said walking over to the coffee pot, pouring herself a cup. She then popped her hand through her sleeve, taking sips of the coffee. She finished her coffee and led her daughter out the door.

"Have fun at school, baby!" Sandy exclaimed as she closed the door of the pineapple, the creature phased its way through the door.

_I'm watching you, Koral_

"You don't know when to give up." Koral said, looking down, as she waited for the bus.

_Ah but Koral, Koral, Koral, Koral. Who will keep you in line?_

"That's my job!" Koral retorted as the creature shoved its ugly face into her face.

_What did you say?_

"I'm sorry!" Koral exclaimed as the creature smiled.

_Good, I'll be waiting for you Koral, your parents should be out…_

As he said those words he phased back into the house, Koral felt tears flooding down her face, she wiped her eyes just in time for the bus to pull up.

After school, it was quiet in the Squarepants house.

"Mom?" Koral asked, "Daddy?"

_Not here, my dear._

Koral looked at the creature, it smiled pointing towards the kitchen knives.

"No!" Koral exclaimed as the creature's eyes glowed red.

_What did you say?_

"I said, NO!"

_Wrong answer!_

And with that the knives flew from the holder, the creature glowed a red in color as the knives aimed at Koral, she gasped and ran down the dark hall way.

And with that all the knives were bloody as Koral dropped them in the sink, cleaning them and her wound.

_Good, Koral…I knew you wouldn't disobey me._

Koral began to tear, she was so scared to tell her parents about the creatures…but she had to…but what would this monster do to her?

* * *

Chapter 3…is over…pink is my favorite color…R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is! Chappie 4! NOW BOW DOWN TO MY POWERS!

* * *

Koral couldn't concentrate on her studies, not with it looking at her. She tried to set her mind in the history book, however it just stared at her.

_Koral…_ it began, _know your destiny, Koral._

"I know my destiny! And it's for you to be gone!"

_Now, Koral, why would you say that?_

"You're doin' Nuttin' but hurting me!"

_Now, Koral, we're trying to help you. After all, no one loves you._

"That's not true! My friends love me and mom and daddy love me."

_They only want you to think that way, Koral._

Koral looked up at the figure, what if it was right? It dropped a pocket knife in front of her.

_Koral…_ the demon said as Koral glided the blade across the back of her wrist, blood poured from her gash, she began to cry.

_Everyone thinks you're a freak, Koral! No one EVER loved you! You were a mistake!_

"No, no, no. It's not true."

_If I recall your mother, is a scientist, right? You were probably an experiment._

"No!" Koral began, "She told me I was planned."

_Planned to be her experiment._

Koral had enough, she took her lamp and threw it towards the figure, however, it phased through the figure and shattered against the wall. She cried and cried, and no one was there to comfort her, no one except the figure.

_Koral, Koral, Koral…_ it began, _it'll all be over soon._ A smile spread across its face, _Very soon._

Koral felt her mascara running, she wiped it with her grey sleeve, causing her mascara to smudge on her face and on her jacket.

"Just let me be." She whispered, "Just let me be."

* * *

Yeah, I know it's short…but yeah…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! Yay!

* * *

Koral opened her eyes to have the creature gaze in her face.

_Koral…it's time, Koral._

"Time for what?" Koral asked, as the creature chuckled.

_Time to wake up, Koral. And here._ It gave her a knife as Koral obediently guided it across her wrist.

_Good, Koral, good! _And just as Koral was about to make the second cut, she threw it against the wall.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed, crashing in the middle of her room in a fetal position, tears flowing down her eyes as she began to rock back and forth.

_Scoundrel! _The creature said, slashing her back as Koral dropped the knife, rocking back and forth, back and forth. Her mother burst into the door, a worried expression on her face.

"Koral! What's wrong? What happened? Where did you get the knife? How did you…Oh no…" her mother ran to her side.

"SpongeBob!" her mother yelled, "Get in here!" her father arrived seconds later, a worried expression on his face.

"What happened? Did Koral have a seizure? Did you have a seizure?" he ran next to his crying daughter, placing his arm around her.

"Shhhh." He began, "It's okay. Who was bullying you?" SpongeBob asked as Koral rolled her sleeve up, causing her father to pass out and her mother to place her hands on her hips.

"Koralette Windy! What's the meanin' of this?" her mother demanded as Koral crashed into her mother.

"They won't go away, mom!" Koral screamed, crying heavier as her mother pulled her off.

"Who won't go away? Koral? Are you being bullied again?" Koral shook her head as she sniffled.

"Mom, it's the figures and the voices, there's a shadowy figure, a hanging fish, and voices!" Koral began to rock back and forth, tears spilled from her eyes.

"They tell me to slowly kill myself because no one loves me."

"That's preposterous, Koral! Your father and I love you!" Koral shook her head.

"That's not what it says."

_You know I'm correct, Koral_

"Well, tell IT to go away!" Sandy exclaimed as Koral began crying again.

"I've tried, mom, I've tried many times." Her mother just embraced her and rocked her back and forth.

"We'll get you help, Koral." Her mother swore, "We'll get you help."

* * *

Anyway…that was..chapter 5…yeah…shut up yo…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 right? I think it is…anyway yeah…

* * *

The psychiatrist took off his half moon glasses, cleaning them, he looked back at the family, placing his glasses back on his face.

"Schizotypal." He said, "It's a personality disorder, that is characterized by a need for social isolation, odd behavior and thinking, and often unconventional beliefs." He smiled at Koral as she looked down ashamed.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, Koralette. It's very common in people with Aspergers." He gave a slip of white paper to her mother.

"Here's her prescription, have her take it until she finishes college."

"Thanks, doc." Sandy said, Koral looked at her mother's face, she didn't know what emotion she was portraying, but Koral took a guess it was relief…honestly, being autistic, she couldn't read emotions on people's faces…that was ONE of her portrays.

As soon as they walked out of the building, SpongeBob gave his only child a hug.

"They'll go away, Koral! I promise!" and with that he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

It took a whole month before the images, the voices, the figures, went away. And today was the day Koral would see her mother's bosses…the chimps.

She put on her best pinstriped dress and rushed downstairs, her mother lifted her chin and looked at her in the eyes.

"These creatures are gonna be weird looking, Koral, because you've never seen them, but try not to stare and try to make eye contact all at the same time." Koral nodded her head, giving her mother a hug. After 5 minutes of waiting a taxicab drove in front of the pineapple/treedome house as out stepped three bizarre looking creatures, Koral grabbed a hold of her mother's hand in slight fear as her mother extended her hand.

"Howdy!" she exclaimed, shaking the creatures' hands.

"Good day, Mrs. Squarepants!" one of the chimps exclaimed as he looked down at Koral.

"Oh my! Don't tell me this is the experiment! My goodness how she's grown!" Koral looked towards her mother in question then back towards the chimp.

"Why yes, my dear, YOU, Koralette, were an experiment, the best experiment your mother ever did!" Koral looked up at her mother, then towards her father.

"You told me I was planned!"

"You were planned, Koral." SpongeBob said, stroking his daughter's cheek as she smacked his hand.

"You never told me I was….was…an experiment!" she exclaimed, as tears rolled down her face.

"I hate you both!" Koral exclaimed running away from her family.

"Goodness what was that all about?" the chimp asked as SpongeBob ran after her.

Koral made her way into a dark alley, the same alleyway she came to three years ago, back when she thought her parents didn't want her, she should've known… she quietly sang to herself, a song she believed should've been true.

"_Because reason says I should've died three years ago._" She cried for many minutes until she heard a click with her sensitive ears.

* * *

GASP! What's the click? Read the next chappie and find out!


	7. Chapter 7

Sooooo…last time Koral heard a click…let's see what the click was…shall we?

* * *

Her sensitive ears picked up a click as she heard a loud boom of a gun, she turned around only to have her father, bloody and gasping fall into her arms.

"Daddy?" Koral asked as her father coughed.

"Koral, you'll understand why I did this once you have a child of your own." He began to cough up blood as Koral gasped.

"I love you, Koral…Run." And with that his eyes closed as Koral obeyed her father, dropping him and running out of the dark alley in to the streets of bikini bottom, she looked behind her only to see the gang of thug fish run out of the alley way, they tried to look like normal citizens as Koral tried to run out of eye sight. She ran and ran and ran until she reached home; she barged through the doors as her mother looked up from a file of papers.

"Koral! What happened? Why are you all bloody? Where's your father?"

"He…gun…it…" Koral gasped in between sobs as her mother shook her.

"Slow down, Koral, you said something about a gun?"

"It shot him, mom." Sandy just gasped as she began to feel tears sting her eyes.

"What do you mean it shot him?" Sandy demanded as Koral began to sob even more.

"He said that I'd understand once I have a child of my own and I'm sorry, mom." Sandy just collapsed on the floor she shook her head and stood up.

"Take me to your father! Quickly!" and with that Koral led her mother to the alleyway.

"SpongeBob!" her mother yelled as she saw the bloody sponge laying there, she began to sob as she picked up his cold, limp body.

"SpongeBob?" she asked as she began crying in his chest. Koral looked down…this was…all her fault…if she hadn't have gone in the alleyway her father would still be alive…right? She felt someone pull her as her mother began crying in her head.

"Koral…" she began as Koral felt tears form in her eyes.

"I know, this is my fault, I'm sorry."

"No it ain't, Koral."

"Yes it is! If I hadn't have gone in the alleyway…"

"Koral…" Sandy began, slightly shaking her daughter "your father took his own life for yours!" Koral just grasped onto her mother, crying into her chest.

"I'm very lucky I didn't lose you." Sandy said as they walked out of the alleyway.

"Come on, we'll go file a murder." In addition, with that they made their way home and called the police.

After several minutes of Koral explaining what the thugs looked like, they learned that they had been arrested not to long after the shooting. All that was left to do was arrange a funeral…a funeral for SpongeBob Squarepants.

* * *

I know sad…but two more chappies to come!


	8. Chapter 8

Here it is the second to last chapter, this is all going to be in Koral's POV.

* * *

There he laid, in his coffin, I looked at him, my mother had her hand on my shoulder, tears escaping her eyes, giving me a big hug.

"I miss him, Koral."

"I miss him too, mom." I replied as I squeezed her tighter.

_Back when I was a child_

_Before life removed all the innocence_

_My father would lift me high and dance with my mother and me and then_

_Spin me around 'til I fell asleep_

_Then up the stairs he would carry me_

_And I knew for sure I was loved_

I remembered when I was very little my father would pick me up and play airplane with me, it would always make me laugh. And when I was tired he'd carry me to my room and gently lay me down, and kiss my cheek, telling me how much he loved me.

_If I could get another chance, another walk, another dance with him_

_I'd play a song that would never ever end_

_How I'd love, love, love_

_To dance with my father again_

I looked at my father's dead body, resting peacefully in the coffin. I felt tears spill from my eyes.

"Daddy…" I whispered, "I didn't mean it when I said I hated you and mom…I love you both…" I wiped my tears and took a seat in the front next to my mother.

"We are gathered here today to say our final good bye to Mr. SpongeBob Squarepants. The first person to make their final good bye is his widow, Sandra Squarepants."

My mother rose from her seat, taking a letter from her pocket.

"SpongeBob…" she began, looking up at our faces then back to our letter, "Never did I imagine that I'd marry someone as wonderful as you. You were a great husband and a wonderful father. I'm sorry that I hardly had time with you and Koral because of my experiments, but my promise to you is to spend as much time with Koral as I can." She gave a small smile to me before kissing the paper and sticking it in an envelope, laying it on my father's chest. She took her seat next to me, tears escaped her eyes as she hugged me.

"Next is his daughter, Koralette Squarepants." I rose from my seat, and walked up to my deceased father, I looked up at the crowd as my mother gave an encouraging smile.

"I remember his last words." I began as I looked down, I didn't want to look at the people, it made me nervous. "It was I love you, Koral. Run. And I obeyed him, but I never imagined him to be gone…"

_When I and my mother would disagree_

_To get my way I would run from her to him_

_He'd make me laugh just to comfort me, yeah, yeah..._

_Then finally make me do just what my mama said_

_Later that night when I was to sleep_

_He left a dollar under my sheet_

_Never dreamed that he would be gone from me_

"I remember when I was very young…I would go to him to get what I wanted when my mother and I disagreed, he would always tell me to listen to my mother. If I could…I'd play with him again and make sure the day never ended." I felt tears escaping my eyes as I sat next to my mother laying my head on her shoulder. After everyone had done their speeches, it was time to bury my father. My mother grabbed my hand and led me outside to the boat, I could tell she was devastated to get him back. But she couldn't…he was gone.

_If i could steal one final glance, one final step, one final dance with him_

_I'd play a song that would never ever end_

_'Cause I'd love, love, love, love_

_To dance with my father again_

We watched my father's coffin lower, into the ground as my mother, my grandparents, and I dropped a single white rose on top of his coffin.

_Sometimes I'd listen outside her door_

_And I'd hear how mama cried for him_

_I pray for her even more than me_

_I pray for her even more than me_

Later that night when I was in bed, I heard my mother cry from my father's room, I got up from my bed and walked over, I saw her holding his purple blanket, crying into it. I never imagined someone as strong as my mother cry as heavily as she did…I quietly walked back to my room and opened my window, looking back up into the heavens.

"Neptune…" I began, "I know this is asking too much…but…could you bring my father back?" I asked tears rolled down my eyes as I felt an arm around my shoulder, I looked up into the blurred eyes of my mother as she held me close and tight.

"I love you, Koral." She sobbed as I wrapped my arms around my mother.

"I love you too, mom."

_I know I'm praying for much too much_

_But could you send back the only man she loved_

_I know you don't do it usually_

_But dear Lord she's dying_

_To dance with my father again_

_Every night I fall asleep and this is all I ever dream

* * *

_

That's the end of this chapter, the next chapter will be in Sandy's POV…yeah shut up Cass…


	9. Chapter 9

Here's Sandy's POV…then there will be a sequel…NOW CRY!

* * *

I was in my treedome, working on a new invention, it had been a week since the funeral…I still couldn't believe he was gone…sure I needed time on my own, but I never imagined a life without him.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

I stopped working and made my way upstairs, Koral was asleep, which gave me time to do something as I made my way into his room, his bed was neatly made up as I lied on it, messing it up, I held his blanket up to my helmet, crying.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

"SpongeBob…" I whispered, "I need you."

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

I began sobbing heavily as I made his bed up again.

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

I took a pair of his dress clothes and shoved them into my suit, taking a whiff of them. They smelled like a beach, I sighed as I walked downstairs and made coffee…usually he made me a cup in the morning…and the cup I had in my hands…was the one he offered me that one morning…the morning he died. I dropped it, spewing coffee all over the floor as I dropped to the floor, stuffing my hands into my suit, crying in my hands.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_And when you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

"SpongeBob!" I cried, "Why did you have to be gone?

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

I began sobbing heavily to where I could hardly breath, I felt like the greatest pain in the world was losing him…

"Mom?" I heard my daughter asked as I looked behind me, I opened my arms as she crashed into me.

"I love you, Koral." I sobbed, then realized the greatest pain would be losing my only child. I was lucky I still had my beloved daughter to hold onto and watch grow up.

"I love you too, mom." Koral whispered as I embraced her tighter.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_And when you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_

_All the words I need to hear will always get me through_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you

* * *

_

That was the end! Like it? Hate it? I'll post the sequel soon!


End file.
